Sexy
by Sadhvi72
Summary: Jongin hanya ingin menampilkan yang terbaik untuk para fans, dan itu disalahkan arti oleh seorang Oh sehun yang memiliki otak pervert itu. Lalu bagaimanakah kisahnya? HUNKAI/SEKAI FF. Basic on real moment of hunkai on MBC


**Sexy**

Pair : hunkai (sehun&kai)

Cast : kim jongin, oh sehun & others

Rated: T/T+(sedikit)

Warning: this is yaoi story And typo everywhere

.

.

Disebuah ruangan terdapat seorang namja yang dengan lincah mengerakkan badannya mengikuti alur music yang mengema di ruang tersebut. Dan ada satu lagi namja yang duduk dan hanya memperhatikan namja yang tadi menari dengan indahnya.

Jongin-namja tadi- terus menari tidak mempedulikan keringat yang membasahi bajunya serta namja yang menunggui nya dari tadi. Ia hanya ingin terus menari karena menari merupakan salah satu prioritas utama dalam hidupnya Setelah orangtua dan keluarganya bahkan teman dan juga ekhem pacarnya.

Kim jongin atau yang biasa dipanggil Kai itu memang terkenal merupakan dancing machine nya EXO. Jadi tak heran jika ia sangat menyukai yang disebut dengan dance tersebut. Sebenarnya dulu ia lebih menyukai balet, tetapi semenjak ia menjadi trainee di SM entertaiment ia beralih menyukai dance.

Sehun-namja lainnya- tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya dan mematikan music yang sudah berputar terhitung sekitar 5 kali Itu. Jongin yang tidak mendengar Music lagi langsung menghentikan gerakan nya dan melihat ke arah sehun.

"kenapa dimatikan?" tanya nya.

"dari tadi kau sudah menarikan lagu itu sekitar lima kali jongin" jawab sehun.

"Tak apa hunnie. Aku hanya ingin menguasai gerakan itu" jongin sedikit merengek saat mengatakan itu.

"tapi kau sudah menguasainya. Jadi tidak perlu lagi berlatih" -sehun

"Aku ingin benar-benar melakukan yang terbaik. Kau tahu kan ini pertama kalinya aku ikut kalian untuk menunjukkan lagu lotto?" tanya jongin sambil mengelap keringat didahinya.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku yakin kau tak akan mengecewakan fans kita. Aku hanya khawatir nanti kau kecapekan jongin" sehun ikut membantu jongin untuk mengelap keringat disekitar wajah dan leher jongin.

Jongin tak menjawab dan hanya memperhatikan wajah sehun yang berada didepan nya ini. Terpancar kekhawatiran yang berlebih di mata sehun dan jongin tau itu. Sehun memang sering menemaninya berlatih dan ia juga sering bilang pada jongin untuk tidak berlatih dengan keras. karena sehun khawatir jika jongin mengalami cidera lagi.

"Baiklah" ucap jongin pada akhirnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kita kembali ke dorm. Dan kau istirahat lah untuk nanti malam"

"hmm" jongin menggangukkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu mereka membereskan barang mereka dan tak lupa jongin berganti baju terlebih dahulu.

HUNKAI

"Ah kalian sudah sampai" ucap hyung tertua di EXO -xiumin-

"Ne hyung" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Sekarang mereka memang sudah sampai dan langsung disambut oleh hyung tertua mereka.

"Apakah kalian sudah makan?"

"Belum. Tadi kami tidak sempat untuk membeli makanan" jawab sehun

"Di dapur ada makanan. Kalian makan sana" perintah xiumin.

"ne hyung. Tapi member yang lain mana hyung?" tanya jongin.

Saat ini mereka hanya melihat xiumin sendirian didepan TV yang menampilkan sebuah berita terbaru di korea selatan.

"Oh chanyeol sedang di studio nya, baekhyun lay dan kyungsoo sedang belanja, kalau suho sedang pergi bersama manager-nim sedangkan jongdae sedang dikamarnya." jelas xiumin panjang lebar

"Oh. Baiklah kalau begitu kami makan dulu hyung" ucap jongin.

"iya sesudah itu istirahat lah untuk nanti malam" ucap xiumin lagi.

Mereka menggangukkan kepalanya secara bersamaan dan sehun juga langsung menggandeng tangan jongin pergi menuju dapur untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong sedari tadi. Xiumin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum maklum.

HUNKAI

Acara music memang sudah biasa atau bisa saja kita sebut sebagai tradisi setiap tahun baru. Deretan nama-nama artis pun tak luput dari acara tersebut, salah satunya yaitu boygroup asuhan SM tersebut -EXO-

Mereka mendatangi acara tersebut dengan pakaian yang mewah dan terlihat keren. Tapi sayang sekali salah satu anggota mereka, lay. Tidak bisa menghadiri acara bersama member lainnya dikarenakan bertepatan dengan kegiatan individual nya sehingga tidak memungkinkan nya untuk hadir.

Acara pun sudah dimulai dan diisi dengan penampilan luar biasa dari artis-artis senior maupun junior. Para penonton sangat menikmati perform artis favorit mereka. Tak luput juga para artis lainnya mereka terlihat menikmati dan sesekali mengikuti gerakan maupun music nya.

Tapi tidak dengan salah satu anggota EXO yang hanya tersisa 6 member tersebut. EXO 6 anggota? Ya karena, Lay dengan kegiatan individual nya, baekhyun yang menghadiri acara drama award sedangkan jongin yang masih berada di Backstage.

Sehun lah yang terlihat tidak menikmati acara tersebut, dari tadi ia hanya memasang wajah flatnya itu. Sehun merasa khawatir dengan jongin karena pasal nya dari tadi sore ia tidak melihat jongin bahkan saat berangkat ke acara ini mereka tidak pergi bersama dengan jongin. Saat ia menanyakan perihal ini dengan hyung yang lain, mereka hanya menjawab 'kau akan tahu nanti'begitu lah kata mereka. Tapi sehun tetap saja merasa khawatir dengan jongin _Nya._

chanyeol yang berada disebelah sehun merasa tak enak melihat wajah sehun yang sangat datar itu. Ia takut jika fans berfikiran yang tidak-tidak kepada sehun. Sebenarnya ia tahu alasan mengapa sehun seperti itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan sehun dengan cara memegang tangannya tetapi langsung ditepis oleh sehun.

"kenapa hyung memegang tanganku?" tanya sehun heran.

"aku hanya ingin menenangkan mu" jawab chanyeol sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"tak perlu hyung"

"hei jangan seperti ini terus. Kau tak lihat fans melihat kearahmu terus" chanyeol sesekali melirik ke arah sehun sambil berbicara.

"Aku tak peduli" jawab sehun kelewat acuh.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali" chanyeol mendengus kepada sehun

"lagian kenapa mukamu murung sekali. Huh?" lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana aku tak seperti ini. Dari tadi aku tak melihat jongin hyung" jawab sehun sedikit panjang.

"Tenang saja. Jongin pasti baik-baik saja. Ia hanya sedang mempersiapkan kejutan untuk fans kita" chanyeol tersenyum lagi.

Sehun tak menjawab, ia hanya sedang berfikir apa yang akan jongin lakukan untuk membuat kejutan untuk para fans mereka.

HUNKAI

sungguh dari tadi sehun benar-benar tak tenang hanya duduk di bangku yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk para idol. Ia tak mendengar lagi siapa atau lagu apa yang sedang ditampilkan.

Tapi seruan chanyeol disebelah nya membuyarkan lamunannya tentang jongin. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah chanyeol dan anggota EXO lainnya.

"Wah baekhyun memenangkan award" Kata chanyeol bergebu-gebu.

"Benarkah" tanya jongdae antusias.

"iya. Ini liat dia mengirim foto pialanya" jawab chanyeol sambil menunjukkan handphone nya kepada semua member.

"wah chukkae" kata member lainnya hampir berbarengan kecuali sehun.

"Kita harus meminta traktiran sama baekhyun" kata suho.

Mereka menganggukan kepala mereka menyetujui ucapan dari sang leader.

"Sehun. Kau tak senang melihat baekhyun hyung memenangkan award?" tanya kyungsoo. Karena dari tadi sehun terlihat biasa saja mendengar berita ini.

"Aku turut bahagia kok hyung" jawab sehun sambil memaksakan senyum nya.

Member lain langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke chanyeol lagi. Mereka menyuruh chanyeol untuk mengucapkan selamat untuk baekhyun dan menyuruh baekhyun untuk langsung datang ke acara music tersebut.

HUNKAI

Waktu cepat berlalu dan tidak terasa pergantian tahun baru sebentar lagi akan berlangsung. Semua idol yang diundang diacara tersebut naik ke atas panggung untuk menghitung mundur waktu pergantian tahun baru. Semua member EXO naik ke atas panggung kecuali jongin. Mereka terlihat hanya berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan mereka untuk para fans dan tiba-tiba saja jongin naik ke atas panggung untuk bergabung dengan anggota EXO lainya.

Fans yang melihat kehadiran jongin berteriak histeris karena melihat penampilan jongin. Bagaimana mereka tidak berteriak jika penampilan jongin terlihat berbeda. Terlihat dari rambut jongin yang berubah warna menjadi berwarna hitam dan juga tak lupa baju yang dikenakan jongin yang serba berwarna hitam juga. Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuat mereka berteriak histeris. Karena yang mereka lihat ialah jongin yang tak mengenakan apapun selain jas nya sehingga memperlihatkan dada bidang jongin yang sangat sexy itu ditambah tubuhnya yang berwarna tan tersebut menambah kesan sexy pada tubuhnya.

Bukan hanya saja fans yang terkejut melihat penampilan jongin, tapi sehun juga. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau jongin akan berpenampilan seperti itu. Jongin yang berada disamping nya ini terlihat sangat sexy dan juga terlihat menggoda dimata sehun. Sungguh otak sehun langsung berfikiran yang tidak-tidak kepada jongin, Ia langsung mengembangkan smirk nya ketika sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya.

Jongin tersenyum kearah sehun saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu dan sehun juga membalas senyuman tersebut. Jongin hanya berpikir sehun tulus tersenyum kepada nya tapi sesungguhnya senyuman sehun berbeda dari biasanya karena ada sesuatu di pikirannya.

"Kau sangat manis jongin" 'dan juga sexy' tambahnya dalam hati.

"benarkah? Aku memang menyiapkan ini untuk fans kita. Apakah menurut mu aku berhasil?" tanya jongin sangat antusias.

"Ya. Dan kau benar-benar berhasil" jawab sehun sambil tersenyum

Jongin yang mendengar jawaban sehun langsung tersenyum juga. Ia jadi tidak sabar untuk menampilkan lagu lotto didepan fans mereka.

Mereka terus mengobrol hingga MC yang berada disitu tiba-tiba mengaba-aba kepada fans dan semua artis untuk mulai menghitung mundur karena beberapa detik lagi tahun akan berganti. Mereka pun menghentikan obrolan mereka dan ikut menghitung mundur waktu.

"lima... Empat... Tiga... Dua... satu" tepat sesudah menyebutkan angka satu kembang api langsung berhamburan keluar memberikan warna warni serta pertunjukan yang memukau. Jongin bertepuk tangan melihat kembang api tersebut, karena menurutnya ini sangat indah. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah pacarnya itu.

Pacar? Apakah aku belum menjelaskan mengenai hal ini? Baiklah akan aku jelaskan. Sehun dan jongin memang berpacaran dan itu sudah lama sekali bahkan sebelum mereka debut. Mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain saat mereka satu sekolah di JHS dulu. Itulah sebabnya sehun suka menemani jongin berlatih dan juga tadi ia terlihat sangat khawatir karena tidak melihat jongin dari tadi siang.

HUNKAI

Tibalah sekarang giliran EXO yang tampil. Mereka menampilkan penampilan yang enerjik, mereka sangat semangat untuk tampil didepan fans terutama ini juga dalam rangka menyambut tahun baru. Para fans juga sangat semangat dan senang melihat penampilan idola mereka apalagi penampilan jongin untuk membawakan lagu lotto karena ini untuk yang pertama kalinya. Setelah mereka selesai, mereka langsung ke belakang backstage untuk minum dan juga mengistirahatkan badan mereka.

Tapi tiba-tiba sehun langsung menarik jongin yang sedang minum.

"kita akan kemana hunnie?" tanya jongin sambil terus menyamakan langkah sehun yang lebar tersebut.

Sehun tak menjawab dan terus berjalan dengan menggenggam tangan jongin erat. Jongin pun akhirnya hanya mengikuti sehun saja.

Akhirnya mereka sampai tujuan juga yaitu ke toilet. Jongin sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa sehun membawa nya kemari. Apakah sehun meminta jongin untuk menemani nya buang air kecil?

Setelah mereka sampai dan masuk ke dalam toilet, sehun langsung memojokan jongin ke depan wastafel toilet tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sehun?" tanya jongin panik.

Tapi sehun juga tetap tak membalas ucapan jongin dan terus memajukan wajahnya secara perlahan ke arah jongin.

"Ja-jangan macam-macam sehun" jongin sungguh sangat panik.

"Kau tak sadar juga baby?" balas sehun tepat di depan telinga jongin. Dan itu sukses membuat jongin merasa merinding.

"A-apa?" tanya nya, karena ia tak mengerti yang diucapkan oleh sehun.

Sehun tak membalas melainkan menjilat leher jongin secara perlahan.

"nghh... Ja..jangan nggh sehun. Ki-kita masih berada di tempat umum" jongin berusah mencegah sehun dengan cara memegangi pundak sehun.

" Berarti kau mau melakukan nya jika ditempat lain? Dikamar kita mungkin" tanya sehun dengan seksual di depan wajah jongin.

"Bukan begitu... " pipi jongin merasa sangat memerah dan ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya agar tak terlihat oleh sehun.

Sehun tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang telihat malu dan itu terlihat sangat mengemaskan dimata sehun.

"Tapi aku tak tahan melihat mu berpenampilan seperti ini. Oh atau kau sengaja menggodaku hm?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak bermaksud seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin fans senang melihat penampilan nya yang seperti itu. Lagian ini juga ide dari sang manager.

"tidak sehun. Aku tak berma-Ahh.. Nghh se-sehun tanganmu ngghh.. " jongin bersusah payah menjawab pertanyaan sehun karena dengan kurang ajar sehun meremas sesuatu yang berada diantara selakangan jongin.

Sehun tak mendengarkan protesan jongin. Malah sekarang ia juga sedang menjilati leher jenjang jongin dengan sangat menggoda.

"Nghh se-sehun kumohon... Nanti ji-jika ada yang me-Akh" lagi-lagi jongin tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena sehun.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki seseorang dan gumangan orang tersebut. Tetapi karena tidak mendengar itu sehun tetap mengerjai tubuh kekasihnya.

"Lalala.. Ups-" orang itu kaget dan melotot kan matanya saat melihat adegan didepannya.

Sehun dan jongin yang mendengar suara itu langsung menjauhkan tubuh mereka.

Hoseok atau yang biasa fans panggil dengan Jhope tersebut terlihat gugup dan canggung sekaligus bingung akan berkata apa.

"ma.. Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu kalian sehun-ssi jongin-ssi" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan nya seraya meminta maaf.

"aku tadi hanya ingin itu.. Anu. Engghh... Ah lupakan saja. Kalau begitu aku permisi. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf"

Setelah mengatakan itu hoseok langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan terbirit-birit. 'Haa mataku tak suci lagi'batinnya sambil terus berlari.

Sedangkan jongin dan sehun hanya terlihat bingung dengan tingkah hoseok tersebut. Dan saat jongin sadar sehun sedang tak memojokan nya itu ia langsung memanfaatkan itu dengan langsung berlari. Sehun yang baru sadar tak mengejarJongin dan sehun ia malah mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

HUNKAI

Sekarang semua idol berada di atas panggung lagi. Karena sekarang mereka akan menutup acara tersebut. Semua idol melambaikan tangan mereka ke arah penggemar mereka. Terlihat juga jongin yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah EXO-L.

Dan tiba-tiba saja taemin menghampiri jongin.

"wah kau sangat seksi jongin" kata taemin untuk menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Hahaha.. Aku tak merasa begitu" jawab jongin sambil tertawa.

Taemin mempunyai ide untuk menggoda para fans. Tiba-tiba taemin meraba dada jongin. Jongin sangat terkejut melihat kejahilan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Singkirkan kan tanganmu" jongin mencoba menjauhkan tangan taemin.

"kau berlebihan sekali sih" jawab taemin sambil tertawa. Karena ekspresi jongin tadi sangat lucu.

Dan sehun melihat itu semua, sebenarnya ia sangat geram saat taemin meremas apa yang menjadi milik sehun tersebut. Tapi ia hanya diam saja, dan tiba-tiba ia mengembangkan smirknya 'tunggu hukumanmu baby bear' batinnya senang.

 **END**

 **Ini dia yang aku janjiin kemarin dan jangan salahin aku ya karena ceritanya nggak jelas dan sungguh jauh dari ekpetasi.**

 **Review please:)**


End file.
